A Concha
by Lady Frozen Apple
Summary: Asperger é uma síndrome do altísmo, na qual a pessoa se fecha em seu próprio mundo e se perde em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela é especial, é como uma concha que só quer se proteger. É como uma ave que aprende a voar quando está preparada.


**Olá gente! Estou de volta depois de muuuuuuito tempo, eu sei. Estou meio ocupada ultimamente. Enfim, essa é minha SEGUNDA fic, e estou muito animada para vocês a conhecerem. Estou trabalhando nela a algum tempo, mas ainda não está pronta, tem poucos capítulos, e acho que será grande :D. Sinceramente, para os que leram minha primeira fic, essa daqui é MUITO MELHOR. Tive essa ideia a alguns anos, mas só agora pus em prática, e francamente, ela é completamente diferente de qualquer outra. Nos vemos lá em baixo!**

_**Essa fanfiction é completamente de minha autoria, não aceitem plágios.**_

Conhecia aquela estrada muito bem. Havia um pequeno parque de diversões nos arredores de Seattle no qual meu pai sempre me trazia para brincar quando era pequena. Forks não era lá o que chamam de divertida, principalmente para uma criança, por isso sempre que surgia algo com que eu pudesse me entreter, meu pai fazia de tudo para me levar até lá. Em parte acho que ele queria me convencer a morar com ele, mas isso não deu muito certo. Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha quatro anos, e embora Charlie não concordasse, me mudei com minha mãe para a Flórida, literalmente o outro lado do país. Passei a ver meu pai somente nas férias de verão e no Natal, mas a três anos isso não acontece.

Venho tentando evitar minha vinda a Forks desde então, sempre arranjando desculpas de que a faculdade não me deixava muito tempo livre, ou que tinha que estudar para as provas, ou então a mais recente: estou a procura de emprego.

Sentia muito por magoar meu pai dessa maneira, porém, a ideia de voltar a Forks não me agradava nem um pouco. Era tudo tão verde, tão vazio, uma cidade onde todos se conheciam e nunca saia de um padrão. Era parado _demais_.

Mas os resultados de minha busca por empregos não haviam sido muito bons. Parecia que sempre que eu arranjava a oportunidade, alguém melhor aparecia, fazia a entrevista, e tomava meu lugar. Ou então eles me aceitavam, mas com o passar das semanas eu descobria que não era exatamente o tipo de trabalho que eu procurava. Bom, no final, eu nunca consegui ficar mais de um mês no mesmo emprego.

O problema talvez fosse a Flórida, e por isso minha mãe surgiu com a ideia de vir a Seattle fazer uma entrevista com alguma editora, porque de qualquer maneira, teria de visitar Charlie logo, e sugeriu que eu fizesse alguma entrevista na região. Se eu passasse, ficaria morando com meu pai em Forks até arranjar um apartamento em Seattle. Se eu não passasse, o que eu achava mais provável, voltaria a Flórida e continuaria minha busca. Não haviam muitas opções.

Já podia ver os prédios altos e a movimentação da cidade. Ainda era meio dia, e a entrevista era as duas, mas de qualquer modo, sempre gostei de chegar com tempo sobrando: me tranquilizava. Conforme ia adentrando e me aproximando do endereço, pude notar melhor a cidade. Fazia muito tempo que não vinha a Seattle, e é incrível como os prédios pareciam ainda maiores do que eu me lembrava.

Deixei meu carro na rua da editora e entrei pela porta principal do saguão.A_ Bridge _era altamente conhecida por ser a maior editora das Américas, e por essa razão minha mãe achava que se eu conseguisse o emprego, eu teria grandes chances de crescer e tentar algo mais arriscado, como montar minha própria editora: um sonho com possibilidades mínimas.

Olhei o ambiente ao redor. Um saguão pequeno mas elegante, com piso e colunas de mármore até o fundo, onde se encontravam os elevadores. Em ambos os lados podia ver as pessoas sentadas em sofás conversando nos celulares ou mexendo em seus lap-tops.

Senti o vazio em meu estômago enquanto andava. Eram uma e meia da tarde e mal havia comido uma torrada de manhã, já era hora de sentir alguma fome. Como minha entrevista estava marcada para as quatorze horas, decidi entrar na pequena loja da Starbucks a direita do saguão e comer algo. Pedi um sanduíche e um capuccino e me sentei em uma das cadeiras altas do balcão enquanto o funcionário preparava meu lanche.

Olhei ao redor da cafeteria. Não estava muito cheia, o que me surpreendeu, esses lugares costumam ficar cheios no horário de almoço. Ouvi os sinos da porta tocarem e me virei instantaneamente para o homem que entrava. Era alto e magro, embora pudesse ver seus músculos definidos na camisa social branca. Seus olhos eram castanhos e os cabelos cor de mel encaracolados até a nuca, do tipo que qualquer garota acharia encantador. Para a minha desgraça, rapidamente seus olhos me flagraram o encarando e eu desviei constrangida. Quando tive certeza que não mais me olhava, olhei para o garoto por cima do ombro direito e o vi caminhar até o balcão de pedidos.

O mesmo de sempre por favor, Tyler.

O atendente sorriu.

E para você? Não irá pedir nada?- perguntou.

Olhei para os lados a procura de qualquer outra pessoa com quem pudesse estar falando, mas havia apenas uma senhora concentrada em sua leitura. Não, não poderia ser ela.

Eu já almocei, obrigada- respondeu o rapaz.- Vim pegar apenas o almoço dele mesmo, sabe como são as coisas.

Nesse mesmo momento um outro funcionário colocou um prato e um copo em minha frente, sem olhar diretamente em meu rosto. Já havia me esquecido completamente do pedido.

Bom apetite- disse automaticamente sem muita vontade.

Obrigada- respondi distraída.

Comecei a mordiscar o sanduíche lutando contra o queijo borrachudo que insistia em não se soltar.

É, claro.- Continuou Tyler, mas sua expressão logo ficou cautelosa.

Complicado tudo isso, não?

Na verdade,- respondeu o rapaz,- é mais tranquilo do que todos pensam. Não é um bicho de sete cabeças.

O Tyler deu de ombros enquanto ia buscar o pedido. Dei um gole em meu capuccino. O garoto esperou pacientemente até o homem retornar com o pacote e agradeceu, saindo da cafeteria em direção ao saguão. O observei até sumir de minha vista, e retornei a minha bebida.

Já havia acabado com o capuccino quando meus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo relógio na parede.

14:00

Com um salto, sai correndo deixando o resto do sanduíche no balcão. Como pude perder tanto a noção da hora! Impacientemente esperei o elevador chegar até o vigésimo andar onde indicava ser o setor administrativo.

Chegar atrasada na entrevista de emprego. Que bela primeira impressão.

Tentei me recompor enquanto caminhava até o balcão da secretária no meio da sala.

Esperei que ela notasse minha aproximação, mas ela parecia concentrada demais em seu trabalho. Pigarreei.

Posso ajudar?

Hm, sim- disse hesitante.- Eu venho fazer uma entrevista de emprego com o sr. Cullen.

Ah sim, ele está a sua espera. Terceira porta à esquerda- ela apontou para o longo corredor.

Caminhei até a porta indicada e bati na porta hesitante.

**Não acontece muito nesse capítulo (prólogo), mas estarei postando novamente em alguns dias. Não se acostumem com esse ritmo, porque eu realmente SOU MUITO OCUPADA mas NUNCA abandono uma fic, então, relaxem, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde eu posto. Um beijo, e por favor, **

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_

_**É muito importante para o autor, e um grande incentivo.**_


End file.
